Lorikki - Chapter 1: Part 1
by anon1902
Summary: Follow their morning routines and look out for some cheeky flirting in part 2.


A dark morning of May, Nikki's alarm beeps repeatedly at 6:00am. Nikki softly opens her eyes with a flutter and flips some hair out of her view to see a slight drizzle of rain down her bedroom window. But not a bit of bad weather will put her off her run, she slams down the snooze button on her alarm and releases a sigh of relief when stretching and yawning. Nikki rises from her bed, straightens the bed covers and checks her phone. No texts, no calls, just what she likes. Before getting ready for her morning jog she drafts out a text for Lorraine "Off for a morning run, got to be in school for 7:30 this morning for staff meeting remember? Pick me up at 7:20 x". She places her phone back down on the table and walks over to her wardrobe where she pulls out a black and blue running top along with some tight running trousers. She slips them on quickly and pulls some socks out, throwing them on the bed. After brushing her hair, she sits down on the bed and pulls out trainers from underneath the wooden bed, Nikki grabs for her socks, pulls them on then puts her trainers tightly on her feet. She grabs her phone, keys and a bottle of water before leaving for her jog.

Meanwhile on another dreary, cold and wet street at 6:15 another alarm rings in Lorraine's house. She rolls over in her super king size bed with Egyptian cotton sheets and places her hand down gently to stop her alarm. She opens her eyes slowly and slides her legs round the the floor, slipping her feet into some soft plush slippers. Lorraine gets up from the bed and drags her feet along the floor towards her pool, grabbing a towel and bathing gown from the back of her door on the way. She reaches her pool, undresses slowly, till completely nude, and she gets down into the warm pool and begins to do laps.

Both the ladies finish their exercise by 6:45. Lorraine, having already got out the pool and made her way to her bedroom, checks her phone, which she forgot to do earlier, a text from Nikki, she scans the text and replies "Shit! Only just getting ready, be with you at 7:20!xx" She removes her bath robe and walks nude to the shower. Lorraine opens the door to the shower, steps inside and turns on the steaming hot water.

Whilst Lorraine lets the water poor over her smooth nude body, Nikki is also walking to her shower, she undresses close to the shower and slips inside, lathering her body with water and her herbal essence body wash and hair shampoo. After a long shower Nikki gets out, wraps a towel round her now clean and lushest body and makes way to her bedroom to get dressed and ready for the day.

Lorraine gets out the shower leaving it steamy and dries herself off in the bathroom with a soft towel. She walks naked to her room and pulls out matching underwear from a tall chest of drawers and places them on her bed. She grabs a pot of moisturiser from Lush and opens the lid, squeezing some out on her hands. She runs is slowly down her body, arms, legs before getting some more out and rubbing it into her bum, back and freshly shaved vagina. She leaves it to soak in and sprays deodorant onto her smooth underarms. Still nude, Lorraine pulls out a hair dryer and begins to blow dry her hair.

6:50am, Nikki is now rushing back and forth her room to get her hair sorted and her make-up done with only half an hour left to have breakfast and sort her bag. Although she is already suited and booted in a pair of black long trousers and a black fitted blazer with her signature white blouse. She fixes her hair and rushes down stairs to pour her bowl of nutri-grain cereal.

Back at Lorraine's, and she's still fussing with her hair, after deciding she has no time to curl it properly she leaves a natural wavy style and grabs a grey coloured pencil skirt with slits in the side and a matching fitted blazer. She grabs her phone and rushes downstairs, with no time for breakfast she slips on her high heels and runs out side to her Lamborghini, clutching her bag on the way.

She revs the engine and pulls up the Nikki's house at 7:25am, to see Nikki standing outside ready. Nikki smiles at Lorraine from a distance and gives a little giggle as if she knew shed be late. Lorraine smirks back whilst Nikki opens the door to get in. Lorraine watches Nikki as she shifts her bum to get in the car.


End file.
